Judas (песня)
"Judas" песня Леди Гаги из альбома "Born This Way". О песне стало известно из интервью журналу Vogue. Песня была выбрана вторым синглом из третьего альбома и была зарегистрирована на BMI 18 марта 2011. Описание "Мелодия звучит так, будто была написана для Ronettes , но далее она переходит в сокрушительный танцевальный ритм, и хочется влюбиться в предателей из Библии." - Гага для Vogue. Во время интервью с Райаном Сикрестом, Гага подтвердила что сингл выйдет за 2 недели ло выхода альбома. Она добавила что песня "очень темная и глубокая" нежели "Born This Way". В интервью с Элвисом Дюраном, Гага заявила что "всегда влюблялась в неправильных парней." В журнале «Rolling Stone» добавили эти строки песни в свою статью: «I’m just a holy fool, baby it’s so cruel, but I’m still in love with Judas baby». Согласно продюсеру «Born This Way» Фернандо Гарибэй, «Judas» похож на предыдущие синглы Леди Гаги совместно с Red One, такие как «Just Dance», «Poker Face», «LoveGame», «Bad Romance» и «Alejandro». «Эта песня о девушке, которая влюбляется в парня, который предаёт её снова и снова, — рассказала сама певица. — „Judas“— это очень, очень тёмная песня!». 22 марта, в интервью «Google», Гага озвучила ещё несколько строк из новой песни: «When he comes to me, I am ready/ I’ll wash his feet with my hair if he needs/ Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain/ Even after three times, he betrays me/ I’ll bring him down, a king with no crown». 5 апреля в своём видеоблоге, «Gagavision», Леди Гага заявила, что новый сингл выйдет 19 апреля. Релиз «Judas» для радиотрансляции был запланирован 19 апреля и в этот же день должна была начаться продажа сингла. Но из-за того, что композиция просочилась в интернет в низком качестве, релиз был перенесён на 15 апреля. Премьера в Великобритании состоялась на радио «Capital FM», 15 апреля, в программе «Домашний прогон». В России цифровой релиз должен состояться, как и запланировано 19 апреля, однако на «Muz.ru» песня стала доступна по предзаказу, по специальной цене в 1 рубль Библейские упоминания *''"I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs"'' - Это ссылка на Марию Магдалине которая омывает ноги Иисуса и вытирает их своими волосами. *''"Even after three times he betrays me"'' - Это ссылка на Петра, который отрицает Иисуса три раза, когда он арестован до следующих петухов. Критика «Judas» получил множество положительных отзывов от критиков. Джонатан Ван Метер из «Vogue» дала положительную оценку песне, сказав, что она звучит так, как будто «написана для Ronettes, но записана с сокрушительно-танцевальным битом и она о влюблённости в предателя, библейского типа». Джеймс Динх, из MTV, отметил, что песня схожа с композицией «Bad Romance». В «Popjustice» также отметили схожесть с «Bad Romance», назвав песню «супер-навороченной, Титанически-скроенной версией „Bad Romance“ из 2511 года, проехавшей полвека назад, чтобы спасти музыку от унылой волны одержимой клубной музыкой поп-жвачки, вот чем и является „Judas“. Мы очень полюбили эту песню. Это поп во всех его хороших проявлениях, песня громкая, но опять же в хорошем смысле, она нахальная и претенциозная, смешная, забавная и глупая во всех хороших смыслах и в тоже время умная». Кевин О'Доннел, из «Spin», отметил, что «в действительности, Гага представила хулиганский, индастриал-диско хит, и её представление перешло все границы: она разрывается между рэпом, монотонностью робота и подобным вороне пронзительными криками, чтобы всё же приблизиться к более обычному припеву в стиле „Bad Romance“». Он также отметил, что «никто не станет отрицать поглощающей энергетики „Judas“ и удивительно тёмный, басово-нагруженный бридж (где Гага вопит, как чёртов футуристический дроид) это один из самых странных моментов в поп-музыке этого года». Эрик Хендерсон, из «Slant Magazine», отметил, что «связь и отличие от её предыдущего сингла не моглми бы быть более явными. Музыкально, „Judas“ передан на примерно таком же уровне ударного ритма, как и „Born This Way“». Коммерческий релиз "Judas" был подтвержден Гагой как второй сингл во время радио шоу на American Top 40 м Райаном Сикрестом 14 февраля 2011 года. В эпизоде Gagavision #41, она сказала что релиз песни намечен на 19 апреля 2011 года. "Да начнется культурное крещение!". "Judas" был запланирован на радио 19 апреля, но из-за утечки трека, релиз был перенесен на 15 апреля 2011. Это было сделано для противодействия пре-релизных утечек. До релиза, Гага написала сообщение с текстом: "#PawsUpForJudas! I've learned love is like a brick, you can build a house or sink a dead body." 15 апреля 2011 года, за несколько часов до радио премьеры, Гага снова написала: "Even After Three Times He Betrays Me,". "THE REAL JUDAS: HE'S EVERYWHERE, NOW. DON'T STOP UNTIL HE'S YOURS,". В Великобритании, премьера песни прошла 15 апреля в программе Home Run на радио The Capital FM Network. В течении 24 часов после выпуска песни в iTunes, Judas стал номером один в 12 странах: Канада, США, Мексика, Финляндия, Португалия, Франция, Бельгия, Италия, Греция, Ирландия, Испания и Швеция. В 42 эпизоде, было выявлено что обложка альбома была сделана Гагой в Microsoft Word на которой был нарисован крест и слово "Judas" шрифтом Impact. Гага сфотографировала обложку с экрана монитора просто включила текстуру на телефоне. На обложке можно увидеть саму Гагу и телефон в ее руке. Judas-Single.png|''Оффициальная обложка была создана 9 апреля 2011 года. '' Физический релиз CD будет выпущен 13 мая в Германии вместе с ремиксом Twin Shadow' на песню Born This Way. Код: 602527727028 Формат: TBA Цифровой релиз Judas The Remixes Выпущен: 16 мая 2011 Выступления Tabs Live= Table |-|Телевидение= Table |-|Радио= Table |-|Туры= Table Текст песни Клип В интервью Google она заявила что станет режиссером клипа и это будет ее режиссерский дебют вместе с креативным директором/хорегорафом Laurieann Gibson для клипа "Judas." Сьемки клипа начались 2 апреля и закончились 4 апреля 2011. Создание 1 марта, Laurieann Gibson взяла тайм-аут чтобы поговорить с MTV News о клипе на Judas: "Мы уже готовимся к репетициям видео. Она сказала, Я готова к ‘Judas’!’ Она готова. И ‘Judas’ является интересным для меня, так как я рада такой энергичной и электрической записи, это что-то действительно феноменальное. Таким образом в клипе будут танцы, костюмы и новаторские идеи. Этот клип будет намного более захватывающий чем американский горки" Путаница возникла тогда, когда MTV заявили что слухи о Francis Lawrence, режиссера Bad Romance оказались правдой. 23 марта 2011, во время Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga, Lady Gaga заявила что режиссером клипа является креативный директор и хореограф Laurieann Gibson. :"Я очень рада что здесь, в Google я могу сказать что это будетрежиссёрский дебют,мой и Лори" '' Laurieann Gibson позже сообщили что они хотели нанять другого режиссера, однако даты срока сьемки были сорваны и Lady Gaga и ее менеджер Troy Carter приняли решение снимать самим. Francis Lawrence revealed должен был стать режиссером клипа, но произошел конфликт. Предоставляя информацию об этой песне, Gaga зявила что "Это не удивительно, я уверена, для многих из вас, Иуда является человеком библейского чувства, так что ожидаете увидеть некоторые символизмы в этом видео." "Вы должны посмотреть на то, что преследует вас, и вы должны прощать себя, чтобы двигаться дальше. И это действительно весело танцевать, и думать, что это поп-запись священника" 4 марта, Nicola Formichetti, модный директор, написал слова песни и описал его волнение: :"I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel, but I’m still in love with Judas, Baby. JUDAS FASHION. so excited i can’t sleep!"'' В интервью WE News Гага заявила что создала наряды вместе с Haus of Gaga, для видео. Также в интервью журналу NME она заявила что в клипе будут мотоциклы и смерть в последнюю секунду. Она добавила: "Это мой шанс сказать что я переступила черту. Я не собираюсь извиняться. Я не должна" '' В интервью MSN Canada она сказала что видео является метафорой о прощении. Она добавила: ''“Я хочу чтобы видео сказало само за себя, но я добавлю что я хотела создать эстетический портрет Феллини и новый современный Иерусалим.” Сьемки проходили со 2 по 4 апреля в Лос-Анджелесе. Много сцен было снято ночью. 3 апреля Гага натвиттила: :"Снимаем видео Judas с моей сестрой @boomkack, это самый запоминающийся момент в моей карьере. Это лучшая работа которую мы делали. День 2." Nicola Formichetti написал в твиттере после первого дня сьёмок. :"Только что закончили сьемки первого дня. Мы благословлены." Luc Carl также написал об этом в Twitter. :"Нарушили правила еще раз. Это поп-дерьмо. JudasVideo" 22 апреля на The Monster Ball Tour в Prudential Center, в Ньюарке, штат Нью-Джерси, Гага сказала что премьера видео состоится в первой неделе мая. Синопсис/Мода Прибытие в Иерусалим Видео начинается с банды байкеров, которые едут по шоссе, одетые в кожаные куртки. Банда представяет собой 12 апостолов. Гага предстает в роли Марии Магдалины, она едет вместе с Иисусом (Рик Гонзалес) на мотоцикле, на его голове надета корона из терна. Банда начинает проезжать эстакаду и песня начиается. 5-2-11 03.png Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_051.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_075.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_090.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_094.jpg 292000154.jpg 291995849.jpg : Гага: наряд, перчатки от Mugler, корона и ожерелье от Marianna Harutunian, очки от Haus of Gaga, драгоценности от Erickson Beamon : Иисус: корона из терна от Marianna Harutunian с пиджаком от Schott, ожерелье-крест Erickson Beamon : Апостолы: Куртки от Haus of Gaga/Tom Tom Танцы вне церкви Они приезжают в свое убежище "Electric Chapel" (Электрическая часовня) где Гага танцует в красном соронге и бра с крестами на груди. Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_111.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_150.jpg :Гага: Бра и нижнее белье от Haus of Gaga, ботинки от Shoes for the Stars, юбка от Raquel Allegra :Танцоры: наряды от Raquel Allegra Electric Chapel с апостолами После прибытия, Магдалина толкает Иуду, далее начинают показывать историю. На вечеринке, Иуды создает шум и начинается драка, показывая что он в беде. Пытаясь защитить Иисуса от драки, она пытается предупредить его об предательстве апостола, но становится загипнотизирована Иудой. Прическа у Гаги создана так, чтобы была похожа на головной убор в Ватикане. Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_139.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_142.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_302.jpg Christian Lacroix Judas2.jpeg ChristianLacroixJudas1.jpeg :Гага: Черный наряд от Christian Lacroix (Осень 2008) Танцы в часовне Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_151.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_159.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_187.jpg :Гага: Жакет от Schott , нижнее белье от Haus of Gaga, туфли от Alexander McQueen, колготки от Capezio :Тацноры: наряды от Ayumi Shibata для SLOW, футболки от Dr Noki’s NHS. С Иисусом/Рынок Похлопывая по спине Петра она поет "you can build a house" - это отсылка в Библию когда Иуда сказал, "Это искусство Петр и тут я построю мою Церковь". Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_207.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_217.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_218.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_236.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_243.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_448.jpg Peter.png :Гага: Голубой кожаный наряд от Alex Noble, ткфли Alexander McQueen, колготки от Capezio :Танцоры: Наряды от Ayumi Shibata for SLOW Поцелуй Иуды После второго куплета, Гага держит в руках пистолет напротив лица Иуды. И затем она сделала метку губной помадой. Сцена показывает отказ Гаги от убийства Иуды через сердце. Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_308.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_311.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_326.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_335.jpg :Гага: Наряд, головной убор, пистолет от Haus of Gaga, искусственный мех от Adrienne Landau, кольцо-крест от The Dragon Lady Омывание ног Иисуса и Иуды В середине, музыка останавливается и показывают Гагу в ванной вместе с Иудой и Иисусом, она моет их ноги и вытирает своими волосами. В этом же моменте показывают кадр как Гага стоит на скале и ее накрывает волной. Затем музыка начинает играть снова и Иуда поливает Гагу пивом в ванной. Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_247.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_344.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_420.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_355.jpg :Гага: Топ от Haus of Gaga, колготки от Capezio, золотой браслет от Versace Культурное крещение Показывают Гагу, одиноко стоящую на скале и ее накрывает волной. Сцена напоминает картину Сандро Боттичелли "Рождение Венеры on a rock as waves engulf her, the scene being reminiscent of artist Sandro Botticelli's The Birth of Venus" Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_340.jpg Gaga-lapointe2.jpg :Гага: Золотой наряд от Sally Lapointe, драгоценности от Erickson Beamon Предательство В следующей сцене нам показывают Иисуса стоящего на сцене, окруженный своими сторонниками, вокруг них стоят строительные леса. Гага становится на колени перед Иисусом и пытается объяснить ему что-то, но он кладет ладонь на её голову и смотрит на Иуду. Позже Иуда оставляет роковой поцелуй на щеках Иисуса, отмечая его за его смерть, Гага падает на землю с тихим, мучительным криком. Убийство Марии Магдалины Видео заканчивает не смертью Иуды или Иисуса, а Гаги, когда толпа кидает в нее камни. На ней надето свадебное платье. В интервью с E! News она сказала что эта сцена была включена потому что народ всегда хочет кинуть камень в нее, и теперь у них есть такая возможность. Она также отметила что это метафора для Марии Магдалины, которую не взяли апостолы в церковь. Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_457.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_459.jpg Lady_Gaga_-_Judas_475.jpg :Гага: Платье от Christian Lacroix (Осень 2008), корона от Erik Halley, перчатки от Lacrasia, туфлм от Underground. Люди Песня Музыкальная команда *Инструменты, программирование и вокальная аранжировка — RedOne *Редактирование вокала — RedOne и Тревор Муззи для RedOne Productions *Бэк вокал — Леди Гага, RedOne *Записана — RedOne, Тревором Муззи в Gang Studio в мае 2010 (Париж ) *Дополнительная запись — Дейв Расселл *Микс — Тревор Муззи в Henson Recording Studios (Лос Анджелес ) *Мастеринг — Ген Гримальди в Oasis Mastering (Бербанк ) Издательство Музыкальное видео *Снято на 35mm пленку *Мария Магдалина — Леди Гагаhttp://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1661567/lady-gaga-judas-video.jhtml *Иуда — Норман Ридусhttp://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1661567/lady-gaga-judas-video.jhtml *Иисус — Рик Гонсалес http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1663256/rick-gonzalez-realm-reality-invisible-man.jhtml *Режиссеры — Леди Гага и ЛориЭнн Гибсонhttp://twitter.com/#!/ladygaga/status/54622225256550400 Factory Films *Хореограф и креативный руководитель — ЛориЭнн Гибсон *Фэшн руководитель — Никола Формичеттиhttp://twitter.com/#!/formichetti/status/54489981288316928 *Ассистент стилиста — Анна Тревельян, Брендон Максвелл http://twitter.com/#!/annatrevelyan/status/54644421320384513 *Арт руководитель — Эми Дангер *Продюссеры — Николь Энрих и Стивен Джонсон *Оператор — Маз Макхани *Монтаж — Адам Цукерман (Цук) *Визуальные эффекты — Baked FX *Колорист — Дэйв Хасси (Company 3) *Визажист — Вал Гарландhttp://twitter.com/#!/TheValGarland/status/54619920448761857 *Парикмахер — Фредерик Аспирас *Мастер маникюра — Айа Фукуда, Дебора Липпманн *Фэшн команда Haus of Gaga — Перри Миик, Тони Вильянуэва *Экстра стилист — Джунна Белл *Ассистенты — Лорен Макхен, Анни Касталди *Танцоры — Молли д'Амур-Гослин, Аманда Бален, Брендон Бартон, Грэм Бреитенстеин, Монтана Эфав, Асиел Хардисон, Ричард Джексон, Марк Канемура, Йан МакКензи, Даниелле Поланко, Виктор Ройаhttp://twitter.com/#!/mKiK808/status/54516779015344128, Слоан-Тейлор Рабинор, Майкл Силас, Бетани Стронг Упоминания *BMI | Repertoire Search Категория:Песни Категория:Песни с Born This Way Категория:Синглы Категория:Синглы с Born This Way Категория:Музыкальное видео Категория:Песни с тура Категория:Песни в The Monster Ball Tour